The Auditions
Episode Ok, so here’s what you missed on glee: The school year just started and all of a sudden there is a drama. For starters, Coach Roz, Will, and Sue all found out that they have to share Invitationals instead of having their own like before. So at the Back to School Rally, both show choirs competed to see who will lead Invitationals, but only Roz, Sue and Will knew that it was a competition so that was weird; in the end, Coach Roz and The Troubletones won. Secondly, Principal Figgins is retiring and Schuester looks a little worried, hmm maybe he’s hiding something. Also, Mark became quarterback and Tyler was really jealous, but in the end they came around, but not before he was peeved seeing his football buddies in New Directions. Ally and Megan also went a little bit overboard during the Cheerios practice and no one knew what was going on. Oh yeah Shirley was a bit creepy staying in the locker room to listen to a girl singing in the shower and the stupidly named “the Crew” reenacted a poor version of Mean Girls but with a different musical number. Not to mention the Fall Production was also decided Coach Roz, Bieste, Sue, and Will: Spring Awakening. And auditions begin this week. And that’s what you missed on glee. In the hallway (The Crew ventures towards Camille who is putting her books in her locker before Glee Club practice.) Natalie: Hey Janis, here’s how it’s going to work. Since we’re gonna be seeing each other a lot more, at least for awhile, I feel like I should say this, (sinister) “Cross me and your dead.” (Jasmine and Valerie both laugh and they all turn to leave when Camille stops them.) Camille:'What do you mean see each other more often? '''Jasmine:'Oh Mr. Schue hasn’t told you the news I guess. 'Camille: '''What news? '''Valerie: '''Should we tell her girls? '''Jasmine: '''Only if she begs. (All three laugh.) '''Camille:'I’m not that curious. '''Natalie (condescending tone):'Aw, I would love to see you beg. '''Camille: '''Whatever. '''Jasmine: '''See you real soon Curls. In The Choir Room (Camille leaves and walks into Glee Club and is shocked with what she sees.) '''Camille: '''You have got to be kidding me. (The Crew smiles and waves to her.) '''Schue: '''Oh good, Camille you’re here. '''Camille '(as she goes to take a seat): What’s going on? 'Max: '''Well if you got here sooner, we would all know. '''Schue: '''Ok so if you guys might have noticed- '''Jeff: '''Mr. Schue even a blind person could see what we can see. '''Coach Roz '(taking it offensively): Watch your tone Pipsqueak. '''Schue: '''Roz is right Jeff. Ok listen, Roz and I found out last week that we have to work together at Invitationals since there isn’t enough money in the budget to have our own. '''Shirley: '''You’re not suggesting we merge with them, are you? '''Skylar: This isn’t Survivor Country girl there’s no merging of show choirs. (Gives Dean a high five) Schue: 'Actually, kind of. '''Shirley:'Told you. '''Dean: Snap. You go Country. (Gives her a high five) Schue: 'As I was saying, at least for now, we will work closely with them at least until both the play and Invitationals our over. Once they are we will be back in our own quarters each prepping for Sectionals, which is coming up. Anyways what I need to tell you is that Figgins came up with a way to determine who will be featured more of at the Invitationals. At the assembly last Friday we both had a mini competition with each other and the students voted on which one they liked better, and whatever team won, that team will be featured more in a few weeks. So, last week, The Troubletones won and they will have a song for themselves as well as leading the final number and we will have one song for ourselves. '''Lilly '(confused, trying to understand):Wait, so are we one whole group or are we still the New Directions, at least at Invitationals? I don’t really understand the whole thing Mr. Schue. 'Schue: '''That’s ok Lilly, I know it’s confusing but we’ll manage. On other news, we have decided on this year’s fall musical. (''ND members whisper hoping it’s Rent, Chicago, Cabaret, or Wicked) Coach Roz will you do the honors? 'Roz: '''Now, before I begin, I just want you to know that just because we’ll be together don’t except me to be nice to you Directioners. (''In her empowerment voice) Now the play we are doing is a powerful coming of age story with mature themes: sexual situations, partial nudity that we will work around with, and strong language. 'Adam: '''Oh my God, please be what I think it is. '''Sue '(to Adam): Fancypants quiet down. 'Roz: '''The fall production will be ''Spring Awakening. (Jeff, Adam, Melanie, Lilly, Sasha, Max, Trisha, and Jasmine are all very excited) 'Schue: '''What we have decided is that you will sign up and the audition will hopefully be a diva off. Now this can be between a member of New Directions and a member of The Troubletones or two New Directions or two Troubletones. If you’re a guy then you have it easier but I still want to see some fight for it. And you will all audition, including you Mark. '''Mark:'Mr. Schue I’m hurt but don’t worry I already have a song in mind. 'Schue:'Great '''Lilly and Adam (enthusiastic): 'When are auditions? '''Schue: '''They begin this week but I will also like to add that we will have a special guest director coming in and helping you. Also, try to pick a song that reflects the character you are auditioning for. '''Coach Roz: '''Now get out of here before I kick you out. (As the kids leave, several of them sign up for an audition slot.) '''Jeff: '''Adam, calm down. You’ve been freaking out since Big Lips told us the play. '''Adam: '''I’m sorry Jeff. I just-I just love ''Spring Awakening. 'Jeff: '''I know but do you think you can turn it down? '''Shirley: '''So, I’m guessing you guys are auditioning? '''Adam: '''Auditioning? More like guaranteed spot. You? '''Shirley: '''I don’t know, I haven’t decided I barely know the play. But anyways, which role? '''Adam '(butting in for Jeff): Melchior, obviously, but if I get the part of Ernst or Hanschen I’ll be fine as long as I get to make out with this guy. (Jeff blushes rather uncomfortably) Did I say something wrong? 'Jeff: '''No, you didn’t but I was planning on auditioning for Moritz not Ernst or Hanschen. '''Adam: '''Oh, you didn’t tell me that. '''Jeff: '''You never asked. All you have done since we walked out was talk about yourself and this show. (Shirley starts feeling a little awkward being there. Adam feels offended.) '''Jeff: '''I gotta go, I have family coming in and my dad needs me to pick up stuff on my way home. '''Adam '(sarcastic): Another family dinner and I’m still not invited, awesome. 'Jeff: '''It’s just my dad and my aunt and uncle; they’re not interesting like yours. '''Adam: '''I- '''Jeff: '''Maybe another time. (Jeff leaves.) '''Adam '(remembering Shirley was there): Sorry you had to hear that? 'Shirley: '''Oh it’s all right. I mean I’m all right and you too, I think? '''Adam: '''I’m fine. It’s just that, Jeff and I have been dating for three months and I still haven’t met his family or been to his house. '''Shirley: '''Really? '''Adam: '''You think he’s embarrassed by me? '''Shirley: '''No, of course not. Maybe there’s another reason. '''Adam: '''Awesome. Come with me. '''Shirley: '''Where we going? '''Adam: '''I’m going to help you understand this play so you know whether you should audition for it or not. Natalie's Room (They leave. “The Crew” is in Natalie’s room having a sleepover.) '''Jasmine '(to the Crew): So, ''are''we auditioning? '''Natalie: '''You’re kidding, right? '''Valerie: '''I don’t think she is. '''Jasmine: '''Kind of, I mean this play is really interesting and I can relate to it, especially to this one character because we kind of have similar issues at home, but that weird newb in our club is also auditioning for the same role. You know, the one with the weird name, Morgie or something like that '''Natalie: '''Jasmine, you can’t audition. '''Jasmine: '''And why not, it’s not like it’s going to hurt our rep at school. No one messes with us. And before I forget, I saw Tyler put his name on the list to audition with that hair with legs girl. '''Natalie: '''WHAT! '''Valerie: '''I saw that too. '''Natalie (to Valerie): '''And you didn’t tell me?! '''Valerie: '''You didn’t ask. And I just didn’t know how to say it. '''Jasmine: '''At least if I audition and get the role I can keep my eyes on the two. '''Natalie (conniving tone): 'Or I could let them go through with it and just audition so I can make sure no funny business occurs. '''Jasmine: '''That’s what I said. Anyways I audition in a few days. '''Valerie: '''Way to inform us now. '''Jasmine: '''I really want this part. (''peeved) And Natalie no offense but you don’t have the best voice for the lead in this play! 'Natalie '(irritated): Excuse me? What was that? 'Jasmine: '''If you are going to audition they want someone with more of a Broadway rock voice that is rather sweet '''Valerie: '''Speaking of Broadway, did you guys check out what she wore today? '''Jasmine: '''Val, not right now. (Jasmine leaves and Natalie and Valerie are making fun of the girls in both New Directions and The Troubletones that they do not like.) 'Commercial Natalie (with a sweet voice): '''Hey Tyler, listen, I know you and that thing from Adam’s Family are going to duet for the play’s- '''Tyler: '''I don’t know how you found out, but- '''Natalie: And I just want to say that you should go ahead and do it. I wasn’t planning on going for the lead anyways cause I don’t have the voice. But you and (points to Camille) her will do well. Tyler: 'You really want us to audition together? Have you read the play? '''Natalie: '''I read the parts that I am going to audition for. '''Tyler: '''Um, ok. I’ll go tell her. '''Natalie: '''Let me. (''Walks over to Camille and her voice becomes harsh.) Hey hair, I will allow you to audition with my boy as long as no funny business happens. Got it. 'Camille: '''You haven’t read the (''stops the rest of her sentence) ok, thank you. And don’t worry I'' wont. In the choir room. '''Schue: '''I just want to say there were some really good auditions yesterday and this is going to be some tough decisions. But don’t worry; you still have plenty of time to audition. '''Roz '(cutting of Schue’s speech): Now for the next several days our glee practices will deal with just auditions, so they’re not mandatory unless you are auditioning or for some reason you actually want to watch the auditions then you are more than welcome to be here. (Several ND and TT members leave as soon as they heard they didn’t have to be there.) 'Schue: '''So with that, let’s have our next group, uh Lillian and Natalie. (''Jasmine is shocked when she hears Natalie’s name) ''Unwritten'' Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield starts playing. '''Natalie: I am unwritten, can’t read my mind, I’m undefined I’m just beginning, the pen’s in my hand, ending unplanned '' '''Lilly:' Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Natalie with Lilly vocalizing: Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Both '''(Natalie is giving Lilly evil glances):' ''Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten Yeah Lilly: I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines Yeah, yeah We’ve been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can’t live that way Oh, no Natalie '''(trying to get the limelight on her) '''with Lilly vocalizing: Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Lilly: Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Natalie: Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Lilly: Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Natalie: The rest is still unwritten '(Lilly: 'Written)' '''Schue: '''Very great you guys. Natalie I think you were a little better but Lilly not bad. This isn’t that easy of a song to sing, but great job. '''Roz: '''I have no comment but Lilly why on Earth were you singing if you can’t hit those notes. Camille and Tyler you are on. ''As Long As You're Min''e (Camille and Luke take the center of the floor and they start singing and moving closely together ''As Long As You’re Mine''from ''Wicked.) '''Camille: Kiss me too fiercely, '' Hold me to tight,'' I need help believing, You're with me tonight, And if it turns out, It's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, As long as you're mine. (Adam and Jeff both give each other weird glances as they are still upset about their mini fight the day before but they seem to be sorry.) Tyler: Maybe I'm brainless, Maybe I'm wise, But you've got me seeing, Through different eyes. (Flashback to the first day they met) Somehow I've fallen under your spell, And somehow I'm feeling, It's up that I fell. (Natalie looks very peeved as to what is going on.) Say there’s no future, For us as a pair, Both: And though I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, As long as you're mine, Come be how you want to, And see how bright we shine, Borrow the moonlight, Until it is through, And know I'll be here, Holding you. As long as you're mine! Schue: 'Very good you guys, I think this was the best audition for Wendla and Melchior we’ve gotten so far. '''Roz '(to Will): Boy, can you ever say anything mean? This was also the only audition for those two. (To Tyler and Camille) Anyways that was great. 'Camille '(smiling, staring at Natalie): Thank you. 'Schue: '''Well I guess that was everyone that’s auditioning right now. See you guys tomorrow. '''Melanie '(to Camille): I just love your voice, you are so good. You are definitely going to get that part. 'Camille: '''Aww, thank you. You are really good too. (Melanie leaves and Natalie gets up and slowly walks by Camille, she turns around.) '''Natalie: '''I thought I said no funny business. '''Camille: '''You did, I remember, ''but if you paid attention, Tyler''was the one that was being funny. '''Natalie: '''Oh, whatever. Hallway (Natalie storms off and Adam and Jeff are talking to each other.) '''Jeff: '''Adam, I’m sorry that I didn’t invite you, I just-my dad-he-I just-he’s not very understanding with our relationship. '''Adam: '''I can help. I’ll come over tonight. '''Jeff: '''No, you can’t! (''Trying to come up with an excuse.) It’s Wednesday, we don’t have people over on Wednesdays. 'Adam: '''I understand. One of my ex’s was like that, but I really want to meet your family, we’ve dated long enough. '''Jeff: '''Right now, just isn’t the best time. '''Adam '(getting annoyed): Now’s not the best time, yesterday wasn’t the best time, last week wasn’t a good time, a month ago wasn’t a good time, and tomorrow isn’t good either. Honestly do you want to introduce me to your dad or not? 'Jeff: '''I do, but not yet. I don’t want to fight right now, I have a test that I’m ill prepared for. See you later. (Shirley comes up to an upset Adam) '''Shirley: '''Problems in paradise? '''Adam: '''If by problem you mean he doesn’t want me to meet his dad then yeah. '''Shirley: '''I thought you were over that? '''Adam: '''I just-I just want to know why he never invites me. '''Shirley: '''Maybe you should invite yourself. Surprise him. '''Adam: '''Would that work? '''Shirley: '''Maybe, what do you have to lose? '''Adam: '''True. Thanks. So have you decided on auditioning? '''Shirley: '''Yes, I have. But after watching Camille and Tyler I doubt I will have any chance. '''Adam: '''Go for it, (''mimicking her) what do you have to lose? 'Shirley: '''Hahaha, ok, ok. I’ll audition if you go introduce yourself to his dad tonight. '''Adam '(mimicking Shirley’s accent): You got a deal partner. Cafeteria (They walk away laughing. Mark and Tyler are talking together at lunch.) 'Mark: '''So, how have things been with you and Natalie? '''Tyler: '''I don’t know. She told me I was allowed to sing and audition with Camille for the lead roles and she hates Camille. '''Mark: '''See, my advice worked. '''Tyler: '''I didn’t even get to use it. She didn’t give me a chance too. '''Mark: '''You had the opportunity and you chickened out. '''Tyler: '''No, what are you talking about? '''Mark: '''I told you, all you have to do is do what she says and she will soon give you what you want. '''Tyler: '''Mark, you never said that. '''Mark:'I know but you‘re on your way. 'Tyler: '''Uh, I’m not going to have this conversation with you. So, (''singsong voice) are you really auditioning? 'Mark '(singsong voice): I’m not entirely sure. 'Tyler: '''Well, you should. If anyone deserves a role it’s you. '''Mark: '''Well thank you, but I haven’t decided on the song, I’m still struggling to figure out my character. '''Tyler: '''Well if you need help I over heard Adam telling Shirley he knows the play by heart. I’m sure he could help you. '''Mark: '''I guess. '''Tyler: '''It would be cool if you got the part of my best friend, which would be easier to pull off than if Jeff got that role. '''Mark:'Oh, so that’s why you want me to audition, you selfish moron haha. Fine. For you I will audition. 'Tyler: '''Yes! Awesome, now this play will be off the hook. '''Mark: '''Oh, and one more thing, build your relationship up with Camille, because Melchior and Wendla get very intimate and I know for a fact they want ''that''to be rather realistic. (Mark leaves and Tyler stares at his lunch tray with a shocked look on his face.) 'Commercial Jeff's House At Jeff’s house, Jeff and his father are eating dinner. Mr. Moore: 'Son, pass the salt. '''Jeff: '''Sure thing dad. '''Mr. Moore: '''So, tell me, why haven’t you brought anyone over? '''Jeff: '''Who would I have to bring over? '''Mr. Moore: '''Whoever it is must be worth it if she is taking up your time at night and this expensive phone bill I’ve been paying for. '''Jeff: '''Sorry about that. '''Mr. Moore: '''Don’t, be, I’ve been there, with your mom especially. Now what’s her name? '''Jeff '(drops his fork and knife):I have actually been meaning to talk to you about that. (Ding-dong.) 'Mr. Moore: '''I’ll give you advice, after you answer the door. (Jeff walks to the door and opens it to find a dressed up Adam with some flowers for Jeff.) '''Mr. Moore: '''Adam, who is it? '''Jeff: '''It’s just a friend from school dad. '''Mr. Moore: '''Well invite him in don’t be rude. '''Adam '(mimicking Jeff’s dad): Yeah, Jeff don’t be rude, invite me in. 'Jeff '(upset): Adam, what are you doing here, I said today was not a good day. 'Adam: '''I know, but I decided to surprise you and since you wont introduce me to your dad, I thought that I should. '''Jeff '(mad): Well that was not a good- 'Mr. Moore: '''SON let him in! '''Jeff '(quietly): Come on in. (Adam walks in and Mr. Moore comes over to the door to greet himself.) 'Mr. Moore: '''Hello, I’m John Jeff’s father. What’s your name? '''Adam: '''Oh, Jeff hasn’t told you? I’m Adam. (They shake hands.) '''Mr. Moore: '''What hasn’t Jeff told me? '''Jeff: '''Um remember I said that Adam was my tutor for geometry. '''Mr. Moore: '''Oh yeah right, I think you said something like that. '''Adam '(to Jeff): Geometry? You know I’m terrible with science. 'Jeff: '''Um, he’s kidding. '''Mr. Moore: '''So, what’s new with you, how’s soccer? '''Adam: '''Soccer? I think you mean Glee Club and nothing much, just working on the school musical. We’re doing ''Spring Awakening, and I was helping Jeff with his audition. '''Mr. Moore: Oh really? (Looking at Jeff) What’s this play about? Adam: 'It’s about these high schoolers in Germany who are going through puberty and discovering their bodies with rock music. Hasn’t Jeff told you? '''Mr. Moore '(Still looking at Jeff): No he hasn’t. So who are you again? (Jeff tries to fix the situation but Adam responds rather quickly.) 'Adam: '''I’m Jeff’s boyfriend. Surely he would have something about me. '''Mr. Moore '(confused, looking at Adam): I’m sorry, boyfriend? That can’t be. 'Adam: '''Well it is, for 3 months. '''Jeff: '''Adam I think you need to leave. '''Adam: '''But- '''Jeff '(furious): Adam, go now! 'Adam: '''Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow in glee- '''Jeff: '''Just stop talking and go! (Jeff slams the door in his face. Adam realizes that Jeff has never come out to his dad.) '''Jeff '(staring at the door): Dad? 'Mr. Moore: '''Is there anything you need to tell me? '''Jeff '(trying to be funny): Well Adam pretty much said everything. 'Mr. Moore:'Jeff, tell me, is it true? '''Jeff (takes a deep breath): 'Yes, dad. I’m not in football or cross-country or any sport for that matter. Truth is, I’m an average student in Glee Club. And I am gay and Adam is my real boyfriend and I don’t mean like a guy friend I mean my boy friend boy friend. (''Tears are forming) (Mr. Moore starts pacing back and forth and grabs Jeff by the wrist and takes him into the kitchen while Jeff is still talking.) He’s the guy I’ve been talking to late at night on the phone. And I never brought him over because I know how you feel about gay people. (Mr. Michaels throws Jeff to the floor while taking off his belt) ''Hey Jupiter'' (The following scene is intercut with Jasmine and Morgan’s audition singing Tony Amos’''Hey Jupiter'' while scenes of father-daughter abuse as well as the sleepover flashes through their minds.) '''Jasmine: No one's picking up the phone '' ''Guess it's me and me And this little masochist Morgan: She's ready to confess All the things that I never thought That she could feel and Mr. Moore '(''with a belt in his hand): This is for your own good son. (He starts beating him) '''Jeff: '''Dad, what are you doing? Stop it! You are not going to beat the gay out of me! (Mr. Michaels grabs Jeff’s arm and goes to the side door and kicks him out.) '''Jasmine: Hey Jupiter Nothings been the same So are you gay Morgan: Are you blue Thought we both could use a friend To run to And I thought you wouldn't have to be With me Hiding Mr. Moore: '''I want you out of this house and never come back! You are no longer my son! (Mr. Moore slams the door in Jeff’s face. Jeff stands there crying and bleeding. Not knowing what to do or where to go he sits at the bus bench and falls asleep.) '''Jasmine: Thought I knew myself so well (Morgan: Oh, oh) All the dolls I had ''('Morgan:' ''Oh, oh) Took my leather off the shelf Morgan: Your apocalypse was fab For a girl who couldn't choose between The shower or the bath Jasmine: And I thought I wouldn't have to be With you A magazine Both: Hey Jupiter (Mr. Schue and Roz both clap and Roz and Sue are a little teary eyed.) 'Commercial' The next day (The next day during glee club while Mr. Schue is talking about auditions for the play, which no one is really paying that much attention. Adam is sitting quietly staring at the empty where Jeff normally sits. Shirley, who is on the right of him, tries to figure out what is going on.) Shirley '(''whispers): Hey, what’s wrong, where’s Jeff? 'Adam: '''I don’t know, I don’t care right now. '''Shirley: '''Did you guys get in a fight? You never did tell me what happened last night. '''Adam: '''Forget about it, I’ll tell you later. '''Shirley: '''Um ok. I figure out what song I’m going to sing, it’s from a musical. Not really my cup of tea but I don’t sound completely terrible. (Jeff gives a weak laugh.) '''Shirley: '''I thought you would be happy but I- '''Schue: '''Shirley Jeff can you stop talking I’m in the middle of a speech! '''Adam: '''Yeah, but nobody’s paying attention! (The kids are all paying attention now.) '''Schue: '''Excuse me? '''Adam: '''I’m sorry Mr. Schue. I’m just upset. '''Schue: '''Ok, now what was I saying, oh yeah. Shirley I believe it is your turn to audition. '''Shirley: '''Thanks Mr. Schue. Hi yall, I’m Shirley and I am auditioning for Wendla. (Camille looks a little worried as she thinks Shirley is a really talented singer.) ''Live Out Loud Live Out Loud from A Little Princess starts playing and Shirley puts her own little country twist in it.) '''Shirley: I don't wanna go along with the crowd Don't wanna live life under a cloud '' ''Give ''me some air and space'' And sun on my face I wanna live out loud Don't wanna be alone in the crowd Don't wanna seem peculiar and proud I need to be as free As I know how to be I wanna live out loud I wanna run down an open shoreline I wanna join in a moonlit dance I wanna swing with the branches of a tree I wanna bathe in a hidden inlet And let the breeze come and dry my hair I want the life they took away from me If they makes me headstrong - fine! That's a fault I'm glad is mine. I don't wanna go along with the crowd Don't want my spirit broken and bowed Why do I have to hide what I'm feeling inside I wanna live out loud (Camille is very shocked at hearing Shirley.) I wanna sing when my heart is full I wanna sing and I wanna fly I wanna soar the sky without a cloud I wanna live out loud '''Schue (giving her a round of applause): '''Wow, great job Shirley! '''Shirley (curtsey): 'Thank you Mr. Schue. In The Hallway (The bell rings and Adam rushes out with Shirley running behind him.) '''Shirley: '''Hey Adam. '''Adam '(yelling): Shirley, I don’t want to talk right now! '''Shirley: '''You don’t have to talk, but I thought you might want your jacket. You left it behind. '''Adam: '''I’m sorry for yelling. I’m just so upset and furious at Jeff. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. '''Shirley: '''It’s ok; if you ever want to talk to someone I’m here. '''Adam: '''Thank you. Do you think we could go somewhere privately? '''Shirley: '''Are you sure you want to talk now? '''Adam: '''I haven’t talked to anyone since last night. I spent all night crying and telling myself how much of an idiot I am and how I thought Jeff liked me. '''Shirley: '''Ok, Adam, we’re gonna go inside the science lab, nobody is there and I don’t want you to start crying in the hall. '''Adam: '''Thanks. Science Lab (Shirley and Adam make there way to the science lab where Adam just starts balling.) '''Adam: '''I’m so stupid to have trusted him. '''Shirley: '''Trusted who? Jeff? You love him and he loves you. '''Adam: '''No he doesn’t. He doesn’t! '''Shirley: '''What happened? '''Adam: '''I don’t play soccer! '''Shirley (confused): '''I never said you did. '''Adam: '''He didn’t even tell his dad. '''Shirley: '''Adam, I’m going to need you stop crying and actually tell me what happened. '''Adam (takes a deep breath): 'He never told his dad we we’re together! '''Shirley '(shocked): You mean- 'Adam: '''I broke the news to his dad that he was gay and we we’re together. AGH! I’m such an idiot. Adam was clearly sending me signals that I just ignored. '''Shirley: '''What happened after? '''Adam: '''Jeff just pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. '''Shirley: '''You can’t beat yourself up too bad. It wasn’t entirely your fault. ''His Eye Is On The Sparrow (Just then a familiar voice with a bloody and bruised face, who “looks like hell,” walks in. Max and Harry’s audition for Otto and Melchior respectively is intercut during the scenes) '''Max: Why should I feel discouraged, '' And why should the shadows come,'' Jeff: '''Adam, she’s right. It was my fault. '''Shirley: '''I’m going to leave you two- '''Jeff: '''No, Shirley, you should stay. '''Max: And why should my heart feel lonely And long for Heav’n my home, Adam: '''Why do you look like that? '''Jeff : '''Well I’m sorry I didn’t get the memo on what people who sleep on a bench are supposed to look like the next day. '''Adam: '''Why were you sleeping on a bench? '''Jeff (frustrated and starting to cry): '''Because my dad hit me with his belt and then threw me out the door and told me to leave and he never wants to see me again! (Jeff is crying while Shirley’s eyes are tearing up.) '''Harry: When Jesus is my portion? A constant Friend is He Adam (''crying): I’m sorry for what happened. See Shirley, its all my fault. If I didn’t go over there nothing like that would have happened. '''Jeff'' (comforting): '''Adam, it still would. I never told my dad because he doesn’t approve of people who are gay. '''Adam: '''But still. '''Jeff': But nothing. This wasn’t your fault. It was mine. '''Shirley: '''Where are you staying? You can’t live on a bench for the rest of your life. '''Jeff: '''I don’t know. My dad called my whole family and pretty much told them not to let me stay there. '''Shirley: '''Well, you have friends here; one of them will be more than happy to let you stay with them. '''Harry: His eye is on the sparrow, Jeff:''' Thank you Shirley. Adam? '''Adam: '''What? '''Jeff:''' You haven’t looked at me since I walked in. '''Adam: '''I’m sorry that I didn’t feel like staring at you. '''Jeff:''' Ugh, you need to stop apologizing! '''Adam: '''Well, what do you want me to say? '''Jeff: '''I want you to say that you’re not mad at me; I really need someone right now- '''Adam: '''Well it’s not me right now! (Adam leaves.) '''Jeff: '''Adam! '''Shirley: '''He just needs some time by himself right now. Here let’s get you cleaned up before you go anywhere. You can stay with me right now. '''Jeff:''' Thank you Shirley, you are such an amazing friend. '''Shirley: '''No problem. Choir Room '''Harry: And I know He watches over me. Max: His eye is on the sparrow, And I know He watches me (They get a standing ovation and some wipe their eyes) Roz (teary-eyed):'Very moving Max and Harry. Loved it. Bravo '''Schue: '''This is going to be one tough decision. '''Roz: '''Well we still have two more people left who need to audition. '''Schue: '''Ok, last duo is Mark and Jeff auditioning for Mortiz. This should be good. '''Jeff: '''Before we begin I just want to dedicate this song to Adam (''Some of the ND girls go ‘Awww’). Adam I want you listen to every word because I mean everything I’m singing. ''Your Eyes'' '''Mark: Your Eyes As We Said Our Goodbyes '' ''Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind And I Find I Can't Hide (From) Both '''(Jeff staring only at Adam):' ''Your Eyes The Ones That Took Me Jeff: By Surprise The Night You Came Into My Life Where There's Moonlight (Adam and Jeff when they first met.) Both: I See Your Eyes How'd I Let You Slip Away Mark: When I'm Longing So To Hold You Now I’d Die For One More Day (Only Adam is in the room.) Jeff: Cause There's Something I Should'' Have Told You There's Something I Should Have Told You '''Both: When I Looked Into Your Eyes Why Does Distance Jeff: Make Us Wise? Mark: You Were The Song All Along And Before The Song Dies Both: I Should Tell You I Should Tell You Jeff: I Have Always Loved You Both: You Can See It In My Eyes Mimi (Adam, Jeff, Shirley, and a few other start crying.) Schue: 'Very, very, very good you two. So emotional I loved it. Great way to end the auditions. '''Roz: '''Well, since there are no more auditions you guys will find your parts at the end of today. 'Commercial Friday The next day, Jeff waits for Adam by his locker. 'Adam: '''Jeff, I’m so sorry. I know you don’t want me saying that but I’m saying it because I truly am sorry for the way I was acting pushing this whole meeting your dad thing. '''Jeff: '''It’s ok. It was going to happen sooner or later and better with three months under our belt instead of a whole year. '''Adam: '''Hahaha, true that. (''They start walking toward the Glee Club board.) Where are you staying? 'Jeff: '''I’m staying at Shirley’s right now. It’s nice and they’re very friendly. Only thing though is the constant country music they play but they certainly have a very tight bond as a family. '''Adam: '''Well that’s good then. I would offer my place but I am 100% positive that my parents don’t want my boyfriend living with us unless we’re married haha. '''Jeff: '''That’s fine. I just hope that this hasn’t affected our relationship too much. '''Adam: '''It hasn’t. Anyways you nailed that song and it was sweet that you dedicated it to me, as you know it is my favorite. '''Jeff: '''Thanks, but Mark was the one who suggested what song we do and that I should dedicate it. '''Adam: '''Mark certainly does love to help people. '''Jeff: '''Speaking of which, hey Mark, hey Camille. (They are by the board with the rest of the people who auditioned.) '''Camille: '''Hey you two. Jeff I just want to say that I loved your performance and I’m sorry for everything that has happened. '''Jeff: '''Thank you and don’t be sorry I’m good and I’m going to get better. '''Mark: '''Ok, ok enough with all of this; let’s see who we got. '''Shirley: '''Who wants to go first? '''Camille: '''Don’t look at me. '''Jeff: '''I’m too nervous I think I might throw up. '''Mark: '''I want someone to do it for me. '''Adam: '''I just don’t want to look. '''Jasmine: '''Ugh you guys really need to grow up. '''Lilly: '''Well I don’t see you moving Miss Thang. '''Max: '''Ok why don’t we just all look together since it seems like no one wants to go first. '''Morgan: '''On the count of three? '''Jasmine, Adam, and Jeff: '''One, '''Max, Lilly, Mark, and Shirley: '''Two, '''Camille, Tyler, Natalie, and Harry: '''Three Cast List Fall Production: Spring Awakening'' Directed by: Rachel Berry Assistant Director: Zoe Chris Stage Manager: Jasmine Solstice Assistant Stage Manager: Sasha Espinoza Cast List: Wendla Bergmann Camille Beck Melchior Gabor Tyler DiLoretto Moritz Stiefel Mark Peary Ilse Lillian Craig Martha Morgan Gates Ernst Jeff Moore Hanschen Adam Michaels Thea Melanie Brown Anna Samantha Stevens Otto Max Clarkson George Harry Olson Rupert Brady Quimby Reinhold Skylar DeMarko Dieter Dean Hudson Ulbrech Cory Grayston Frau Bergman Shirley Madison Frau Gabor Joy Andrews Frau Bessell Trisha DeMarko Fraulein Knuppledick Stefanie Dee Fraulein Grossebustenhalter Megan Smith Herr Gabor Dean Hudson Herr Stiefel Brady Quimby Herr Rilow Kyle Hutch -The End Songs Unwritten ''by Natasha Bedingfield sung by Natalie Sheets and Lillian Craig ''As Long As You're Mine ''from ''Wicked sung by Camille Beck and Tyler DiLoretto Live Out Loud from A Little Princess ''sung by Shirley Madison ''Hey Jupiter ''by Tori Amos sung by Jasmine Solstice and Morgan Gates ''His Eye Is On The Sparrow by Whitney Houston sung by Max Clarkson and Harry Olson Your Eyes from Rent sung by Mark Peary and Jeffery Moore Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes